Working Late
by Wrights-and-Wrongs
Summary: Draco and Hermoine... if you can call it that.... sotta.... pure smut, once again if you don't like it dont read. Rated R for Sex.


-1**A/N: Okay hi guys. Thanks for the overwhelming response to 'Playing From Behind'. so here's another one. If you like it tell me and if you don't….. tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter.**

Sitting at her desk, Hermione was thinking how perfect this job was in her life at the moment. She got great hours and had plenty of time to work on her stories. Since she was mainly alone she could listen to what ever she wanted however loud she wanted. Granted the uniform left something to be desired but the pay made up for that.

The sound of the back door opening startled her, causing her to turn. Hermione expected to see her boss. Her greeting died on her lips. Terror filled her as she noticed the bone handled hunting knife in his gloved hand.

Her words even sounded stupid in her ears, "What do you want? Please don't hurt me, please."

Giving her a vicious smirk he replied with a chuckle, "I think we're locking up a bit early tonight."

Hands trembling, knife at her back, Hermione obediently locks the front doors. She knows it is late enough no one will even notice, much less come to her rescue. 

For a moment he studied the monitors. Then grabs her and brings her to the center of the camera's view. "Now, doll, we are going to have some fun. I have been waiting to taste you. On the floor!"

Terrified Hermione complies. As she lies on the floor, she feels the cold metal of handcuffs secure her to the desk. She screams as the light plays off the knife suspended above her. Only to be rewarded with a leather glove shoved into her mouth and the words, "None of that now, love."

Eyes wide, Hermione watches as the knife glistens, slowly cutting off a single button at a time. When all the buttons are removed, she feels the sharp tip brushing her skin as it pushes the shirt to each side.

"Beautiful," as calloused hands run roughly over her body. Struggling, she tries to avoid his touch. Hermione feels the point pressed just below her breasts. "Now you wouldn't want to spoil the fun, would you love?"

Numb with fear, she nods her head. "Good, love."

The blade moves upward, gently on the skin, and slices through her favorite bra. Freeing her large breasts, the bra falls aside. "Perfect, just as I imagined."

The tip carefully circles her nipple. Cold metal forces it erect. As it circles the other, Hermione feels a distinct pain as it slips. Razor sharp it brings blood to the surface. Her screams muffled by the leather in her mouth.

Horrified, she watches as he brings the bloody knife to his mouth, and gently, licks it clean. Then his mouth is on her nipple. Drinking her blood. He sucks and teases the wound with his tongue. Terrified, her struggles are met with a hard bite on her nipple. "I wouldn't do that, love."

His mouth moves to the other breast. His sharp bites leave bruises on her milky white flesh. Then his mouth moves painfully down her stomach, with painful bites. Unable to handle the fear and pain Hermione starts to cry. Tears slip silently from her eyes. She feels him sit back. Chuckling he licks the droplets off her cheeks. "Almost as tasty as your blood, love. Now remember to smile pretty for the cameras. Let's leave them a show."

Humiliated, she remembers her placement. She is bared to the world. Everybody will see everything. Her tears flow harder as sobs rack her body.

"Careful now, love. You'll be wanting to stop moving so much. My knife my slip."

Hermione feels the sharp metal at the waist of her pants. Petrified, she forces her sobs to end. She holds her breath as the blade slices through the cloth. Slowly he cuts down one leg, the knife just barely touching her skin. As he finishes the cut, she feels her boot and sock removed. The blade lightly carves a path up the soul. She cries into the glove at the brief pain. his tongue roughly cleanses the wound. If she wasn't so scared, it might have tickled.

With a chuckle, the knife quickly cuts through the other leg, boot and sock removed.

Embarrassed, she lay there, naked except her white panties. Open to the world and this monster. Worse yet, she is on tape. Anything would be better than this. She decides to fight him, the best she can. Angrily, she lashes out with her legs. A hard slap resounds across her tender breasts, drawing more tears. "Be a good little girl and we will be done soon, love."

The smooth metal blade begins to caress her body. Starting at her lips, he moves it tenderly down her body. Trembling in fear, she is too scared to move. He gently runs the tip across her throat. "So easy, love. So easy."

Then the knife continues downward to circle her nipples again, erect from the chill and her fear. "So tasty."

Hermione shivers as the sharp metal slides down her stomach. The blade traces a path down one leg and up the other. It comes to rest finally under the leg of her lacy white panties. "So innocent looking. Now for the reward." She feels the blade slice quickly through one strap and then the other. Her last defense is ripped from her. She is naked to the world. 

Humiliated beyond belief, Hermione barely notices his calloused hands stroking her neatly trimmed bush. With a groan he tenderly caresses her. Then carefully spreading her slips his fingers in her warmth. She is horrified to realize his touch is greeted with dampness. How can this…this…this monster arouse her?

"See, love, it isn't all bad." As coarse hands gently fondle her, teasing her hard nub. Ashamed of her response, she squeezes her eyes shut, trying desperately to be anywhere but there.

Hermione gasps as she feels something cold enter her, filling her. As it moves slowly, she realizes it is the bone handle of the knife. His fingers cruelly stroke her. Tears of humiliation flow. Causing the handle to be worked into her harder. She feels her body betray her, opening up. 

The glove is removed from her mouth as the knife is taken out of her dripping cunt. "Taste yourself, love. " It is placed at her lips. Too embarrassed to fight anymore, she accepts the handle into her throat. Licking her juices from it.

A gasp escapes as she feels his mouth on her. His tongue strokes her hard clit. Fingers tease her opening. Then his fingers bring another gasp as they slip deep within her. His teeth gently nibble her, drawing moans of pleasure from her. A whimper escapes as the fingers leave her. 

No longer caring, she arches into his mouth. He chuckles as his fingers return, gently stroking lower. She screams as they slip inside her virgin asshole. His tongue enters her aching cunt just as she comes, flooding his mouth with her juices. Tenderly He cleans her with his tongue as his fingers work slowly into her ass. Driving her crazy with desire. Small whimpering cries encourage him to slip another finger in. The rewarding moan is too much for him to take. She feels a pang of disappointment when both his mouth and hand leave her.

She opens her eyes to see him wiping her juices on her ruined clothing. Then he undoes his jeans. Freeing the largest cock she has ever seen. Her fear returns in multitudes. There is no way that monster will fit in her.

He chuckles as he reads the panic in her eyes, "Don't worry, love. Aye, we will make him fit."

Carefully he positions himself at her entrance. Spreading her wide, he lets it's huge head slip in. She screams as it stretches her wide. Slowly he works his way into her, filling her painfully. When He is buried all the way in, he pauses to let her body adjust.

After an all to brief moment, he starts moving, slowly and carefully at first. Then harder and faster, he slams into her. Pounding her painfully. Still she feels her excitement growing with each agonizing stroke. She feels every vein on the huge cock splitting her open. Her cries encourage him to fuck her harder.

Her body tenses and then the delicious rush of pleasure as she climaxes around the monster tearing her apart. Sensing her orgasm he pauses at the sensations rippling around him.

Hermione whimpers as he withdraws. At the feel of his hard cock pressing against the entrance of her ass, her eyes grow wide with fear. She opens her mouth to protest and the leather glove is replaced with force. "Sorry, love, my turn."

He slides the immense head into her tight ass. Tears stream down her face as he works his giant cock painfully into her. He pauses briefly to let her adjust him. She feels as if she is being split in two, with his large cock buried in her aching ass. His thumb moves to caress her hard clit tenderly. Mixing pleasure with unbearable pain, he starts to move in her ass. Slowly, almost tenderly, he strokes into her. His thumbs administrations distract her, bringing her toward another release. Groaning, unable to restrain himself any longer, he moves faster and harder. Fucking her tight asshole. Relaxing, accepting him, she moans with pleasure as she feels another climax.

His cock tenses in her ass as she explodes under his caresses. He slams deep into her ass, filling her with his come.

Pleasure so painful, her eyes roll back into her head and she blacks out.

When she regains consciousness, Hermione is alone on her porch. She is wrapped in a black trench coat. She reaches into the pocket and finds her keys and a note. Hands shaking she opens it to read:

"I locked up for you and clocked you out. I have our tape. Thank you, love."

Exhausted, she crumples the note into her pocket. Painfully she let's herself into the house. Puzzling over the night's events, she draws a full hot bath and pours herself a stiff drink.

With Bloody Kisses,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
